pokeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Becoming a Trainer
Story This is the Yuion Region. Jack is about to start on his Pokemon Quest to find Lunala and Solgaleo and find out what happen to ' 'his parents. His alarm is going off Jack: Mmmm Ditto: Tto Jack wakes up and gets ready to leave but is stopped by Mew. Jack: Your coming Mew? Mew: (Using Telepathy) Yes to protect you Ditto: Ditto! Jack: ''Bye Mewtwo! ''Mewtwo: (Using Telepathy) Jack, be safe Jack: Ok Jack walks outside and runs into Professor Aciena Jack: Hi Professor Aciena! Prof. Aciena: Hi Jack! Were you coming to get your first Pokemon Jack: Yep! Prof. Aciena:'' Well I have them all here, so you can pick one. '''Aciena opens a case with 11 Pokeballs inside. Each of them bearing a name under it, there are, Ponyta, Pancham, Beldum, Sneasel, Jangmo-o, Unown, Eevee, Tentacool, Cleffa, Electrike, and Bellsprout '''''Prof. Aciena: There are 11 Starters Jack:' ''I choose Beldum! '''Jack's best friend Mimi appears, she is wearing a small pink dress and she has blue eyes. She also is wearing a light pink shirt, with a bag that has a pink Pokeball on it' ''Mimi: I choose Eevee '''Jack: Mimi! Wanna have a battle? Mimi:' ''YEAH! 'Jack: 'Go Ditto & Beldum '''Ditto & Beldum come out their Pokeballs, Ditto on the ground & Beldum is floating.' '''''Ditto: Dit! Mimi: Go Eevee & Unown Eevee & Unown come out their Pokeballs, Eevee is on the ground & Unown is floating. Eevee: ''E! ''Jack: ''Ditto, Transform! ''Ditto: ''To! '''Ditto transforms into Eevee '''''Mimi: Eevee, Double Edge now! Unown, Hidden Power GO! Jack: Ditto use Double Edge! Beldum use Core Beam Beldums "Core Beam" and Unowns "Hidden Power" clash together. Ditto and Eevees "Double Edge" clash and they both receive recoil damage. Jack: Now use Metal Sound & then Core Beam again! Beldums "Metal Sound" stops Eevee from attacking it and then Eevee takes a direct hit from Beldums "Core Beam" Mimi: NOO! Unown gets knocked to the ground, it faints Mimi: Return! Jack: Ditto, Bite GO! Mimi: Dodge & use --- Ditto's "Bite" lands before Eevee can dodge it, Eevee faints Mimi: Return! Jack: I WON! Mimi: Of course your Pokemon are trained Jack: Not Beldum Out of nowhere they hear a loud, almost, deafening screech Mysterious Pokemon: *SCREECH* Jack & Mimi: Hm? Mew flys over in front of them to look at the Pokemon that startled them Mew: Stay behind me Mimi! Professor Aciena catches up to Jack and Mimi Prof. Aciena: Oh! I almost forgot! Here are your Pokedex Jack & Mimi: Thanks! Prof. Aciena: ''Well, Bye! '''Aciena leaves without paying any attention to the screeching Pokemon. Jack points his Pokedex at the Pokemon '''''Jacks Pokedex: Lunala, the Moone Pokemon, Lunala is constantly absorbing light and converting it to energy. This Pokemon has an altar that people go to worship in the Alola Region called, the Altar of the Moone. This Pokemon is classified as an Ultra Beast and a Legendary Pokemon. When Lunala opens its third eye it travels through different Dimensions. This Pokemon is a Psychic/Ghost type, it makes a duo with Solgaleo, the Sun and Moon Duo. Jack: Wait, so this is Lunala! Lunala: *SCREECH* (Thinks in mind) I want to help the boy by warning him someone or something was and still is controlling me and Solgaleo, but........ *Screeches in pain* Mew: Yea! Mew uses "Mega Punch" on Lunala, she takes a hit and retreats Lunala: (Thinking) I better retreat before i end up hurting him and his friend by mistake. Mew: ''Ha & don't come back! ''Mimi: That was weird, why did Lunala just appear out of nowhere? Mew: I don't know but she must've had her reasons. Jack looks really angry now Jack: I need to go and catch more Pokemon to defeat Lunala and Solgaleo! Mimi looks confused Mimi: Hmm why do you want to defeat Lunala and Solgaleo? Jacks expression changes Jack: It's because Lunala and Solgaleo are the reason that my parents aren't with me anymore. Let me tell you the story.... The screen starts to waver and now we can see Jacks parents. His Mom is wearing a pink lab coat and his Dad is wearing a blue one. They are in the Alola Region at the time while Jack is in the Yuion Region with Mimi. They are now searching for the Altar of the Monne and the Altar of the Sunne, both of the Altars are close together. Mom: Thad, I see the Altar of the Moone! Over here! A Pokemon screeches in the distance Dad: Kyla, I see the Altar of the Sunne! A Pokemon roars in the distance. They both walk toward the Altar of the Monne and the Altar of the Sunne. They see Lunala at the Altar of the Monne and they see Solgaleo at the Altar of the Sunne. Kyla: ''Oh no! Look at their eyes there red, they're attacking us! In that case go Mew! '''Mew comes out of the Master Ball ready to fight '''''Mew: I'm ready Kyla! Thad: Now let's help them out Mewtwo! Mewtwo comes out of the Master Ball with an angry/serious face and a pedant around its neck containing the Mega Stone Mewtwonite Y Mewtwo: Hm! Thad is holding a J shaped pendent in his hand that is bearing a Keystone and the end of the J Thad: Now Mewtwo, Mega Evolve! Two connecting spiritual cords bonding together are shown along with Mewtwo being engulfed in a blue/purple light. We now see Mega Mewtwo Y, it's tail is on its head and it is now floating, it is still just a Psychic type. Solgaleo faces Kyla and Lunala faces Thad, Solgaleo uses Metal Burst and Lunala uses Psyshock Kyla: Mew use Shadow Ball and keep using it! Mew: ''Got.. it! ''Thad: Now Mewtwo use Dark Pulse! Mega Mewtwo Y: ''Okay! '''Mew's "Shadow Ball" attacks clash with Solgaleo's "Metal Burst" and made a huge explosion that Kyla couldn't escape and Mega Mewtwo Y's "Dark Pulse" clash with Lunala's "Psyshock" and also made a huge explosion that Thad couldn't escape. Before the explosions hit they each had on thing to say to Mew and Mewtwo '''''Kyla: Mew go on and tell Jack what happened, protect him with all of your life! Mew: Kyla what are you talking about im not leaving you! I'm not going anywhere. Kyla: Mew you have to go, for Jack, please do it Mew. I love you and Jack, tell him that please? Mew: (On the verge of tears) Ok. Then Mew flies away up to the sky away form the explosion and waits for Mewtwo Thad: Mewtwo I need you to go and watch over Jack your the man of the house now protect it with your life! Please? Tell Jack, I love him. Mewtwo goes back to its original form Mewtwo: Ok! I'll do it for you, Thad! Now Mewtwo flies away and meets up with Mew, they look down as the explosion hits, they are both pretty badly banged up from the fight. They both combine they're last bit of energy and teleport to the Yuion Region. The screen waves again and comes back to Jack, Ditto, Mew and Mimi Jack: That's why i want to beat them because i know they didn't do it on purpose, something was controlling them and I need to find out to bring my Mom and Dad back from... wherever they are Mimi: I'm coming with you! Jack: Really? After everything i just told you? Mimi: Well we aren't best friends for nothing, right! Jack: Yeah! They spot an Alolan Meowth perched up on a stone ''' ''Alolan Meowth:'' Hey! You got food! '''Both Jack and Mimi are startled by how the Meowth can talk. Mimi fell in love with the Meowth instantly, ignoring the question Meowth asked, Mimi wanted to catch it Mimi: Go, Eevee! Use Swift Eevee come out of the Pokeball and immediately uses "Swift" Eevee: Eev! Alolan Meowth: Hey wai-- Meowth was hit by "Swift" and was immediately knocked out, Mimi gets a Pokeball from her bag Mimi: Go, Pokeball! Mimi throws the Pokeball at Meowth, it bounces off its head and drags it in with a thin red light, the Pokeball wiggles three times and then sparkles. Mimi grabs her new Pokemon Mimi: I caught an, Alolan Meowth Jack: Cool! Mimi i have something to give you Mimi looks up surprised, Jack digs through his bag wondering did he bring it, then he found it. He held out in his hands, in front of Mimi, a black egg with a tail that has red tips design on it Jack: I've had it since my parents disappeared, now i want you to have it. Please take it? Mimi: Aww, Jack your so sweet, thank you! Mimi grabs the egg from him and puts it in a safe place Mimi: Now where to, boss? Jack: To the Kanto Region we go! Ditto: Ditto! Di Narrator: Jack and Mimi, with her new partner, Alolan Meowth, start walking towards the Kanto Region, not knowing what kind of an adventure awaits them along the way, may they find out as the Quest Continues...... Characters Jack Davis Professor Aciena Kyla (Flashback) Thad (Flashback) Mimi Stormi Pokemon Jack * Ditto (Shiny) * Beldum * Mysterious Egg (Given to Mimi) Mimi * Eevee * Unown Kyla * Mew Thad * Mewtwo ↔ Mega Mewtwo Y Wild * Lunala * Solgaleo * Alolan Meowth (Mimi caught him in the end) Next Episode Episode #2: Interesting Pokemon Episode #3: A Shocking Surprise! Episode #4: It Happened Episode #5: Lunala and Solgaleo Are Up to Something Episode #6: Recruitment Time! Episode #7: An Emergency! Episode #8: Eevee Hangout Group Episode #9: PokePals. Episode #10: New Moves? Episode #11: I Know My Pokemon! Episode #12: Movements Are All About Timing Episode #13: Z-Move Time! Episode #14: The Dimensional Trio '' ''Episode #15: Water Pledge! Manaphy & Phione Episode #16: Trainer vs Trainer Episode #17: A Day of Peace Episode #18: Friendlier Faces Episode #19: A Wonderful Performance Episode #20: The Aftermath '' ''Episode #21: To Solutions! Episode #22: Bye Bye Unown Episode #23: '' ''Episode #24: Episode #25: Rowie Evolves! Episode #26: Episode #27: Episode #28: Pokemon Catching! Episode #29: Episode #30: Episode #31: The Epic Battle Episode #32: Episode #33: Episode #34: Evolution Party Episode #35: Episode #36: Episode #37: A Try Hard Performance Episode #38: Episode #39: Episode #40: The Dark Side Pt #1 Episode #41: Episode #42: Episode #43: The Dark Side Pt #2 Episode #44: Episode #45: Episode #46: Alolan Farm Episode #47: Episode #48: Episode #49: The Torchic Festival Episode #50: Episode #51:Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Pokemon Emerald Series